1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of devices, appliances and assemblies employed in activities concerning agricultural production and farming, and more particularly, the invention concerns a rotating disc that is preferably employed as a harrow disc or farming disc for an agricultural machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many agricultural tools are well known in the art, some of them disc or coulter type tools to work the soil. To obtain a better understanding of the object and the reach of the present invention it is convenient to describe the current state of the art concerning clearing and farming discs and coulters, used to work, such as cut and penetrate, the terrain.
In that sense, the existence of a variety of forms, diameters and materials that shape and give different functional characteristics to said clearing discs, is of common knowledge among those who are familiar with the art. Therefore it is understandable that said shapes, diameters and materials are generally adjusted to a greater or lesser extent to the expected conditions of the terrain that said discs will be working on.
However, as the main objective of a clearing, farming or furrow disc is to efficiently cut and penetrate the terrain, its leading edge will have to be sufficiently aggressive and penetrate the terrain to ensure it breaks up the earth efficiently.
For that purpose, the discs are often provided with a perimeter edge M and even a plurality of symmetrical grooves or slots that are distributed uniformly as illustrated on the disc (D1) in FIG. 1 corresponding to the above.
This particular shape includes grooves or slots applied to its periphery to serve as a perforation tool, in order to increase the cutting aggressiveness against the terrain, which contributes to the breaking up of the earth and the penetration of said terrain. Nonetheless, practice has shown that continuous labor and terrain aggressiveness against the border or edge provokes a progressive wearing of the disc perimeter, and the symmetrically grooved profile gradually loses its effectiveness when penetrating, removing and cutting the terrain, as it is better illustrated in the worn disc (D2) of FIG. 1.
Many other attempts have also considered the incorporation of an undulated or wavy surface of the material the disc is made of, thus trying to use said undulation or waves to contribute to the aggressive action of the disc on the terrain. Although this has been an improvement over the prior tools, the continuous labor against the terrain eventually degrades the original profile and consequently alters the performance of the new disc. For this reason, and having detected these inconveniences, it would be necessary to create a terrain farming, sowing and/or cutting disc, with particularly beneficial characteristics that allow for a minimization of the losses or variations in performance during its wear as a result of usage. Therefore it is necessary to have a periphery or leading edge that is generally conserved even after prolonged use and wear.